Redtail
by katthedancingqueen
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Redtail's life was like? Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

Redtail |

Leader: Sunstar, a yellow tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Tawnyspots, a spotted tom with unusual blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Featherwhisker, a gray tabby tom

Warriors:

Bluefur, a blue-gray she-cat with sapphire blue eyes

Fuzzypelt, a black tom with spiky fur

Adderfang, a red tabby tom

Thrushpelt, a gray tortoiseshell tom

Mousefur, a light brown tabby she-cat

Thistleclaw, a spiky-furred orange tom

Rosetail, a light red she-cat

Patchpelt, a black and white tom

Leopardfoot, a dark brown tabby she-cat

Stormtail, a blue-gray tom with cold blue eyes

Dappletail, a pretty dappled brown she-cat

Whiteye, a white she-cat

Apprentices:

Whitepaw, a sturdy white tom

Tigerpaw, a dark tabby tom

Queens:

Swiftbreeze, a tortoiseshell she-cat, mother of Redkit, Spottedkit, and Willowkit

Robinwing, a red-brown she-cat with green eyes, mother of Frostkit and Brindlekit

Elders:

Stonepelt, a heavy set tom with dark gray fur

RiverClan

Leader: Hailstar

WindClan

Leader: Heatherstar

ShadowClan

Leader: Cedarstar

Redkit stood at the opening of the nursery, waiting for Spottedkit and Willowkit. _Sometimes they were so annoying._

"Come on slow-pokes!" Redkit yowled.

"Wait!" The two she-kits hollered back.

Spottedkit never was very energetic. She was the smallest of the litter. Willowkit on the other hand was usually very boisterous, except when Spottedkit was with her. Then it was always Spottedkit this and Spottedkit that. Willowkit could be very annoying to Redkit.

After a while, the two she-kit made their way over to Redkit to play. "Tag! You're it!" Redkit yowled as he lightly tapped Willowkit with his bushy tail. Willowkit raced back to tag Redkit when Spottedkit jumped clumsily in the way and became it. Spottedkit then trotted around the nursery with a playful sparkle in her green eyes. Reaching out her long and luxurious tail she gently tapped Redkit on his hindquarter.

"Can I play?" Brindlekit tentatively asked.

"Sure Brindlekit. You're it!" Willowkit enthusiastically mewled.

Brindlekit went around on shaky legs running as fast as her small legs would take her. Finally she spotted an easy target; Spottedkit. With a newfound energy Brindlekit bolted after the tortoiseshell kit and with a tumble rammed right into her target, Spottedkit.

"You're it!" Brindlekit caterwauled with all her might.

Spottedkit went running like a wild woman and rammed right into Redkit, and he let out a surprised yelp.

"Now, now kits. Be nice" Swiftbreeze chided.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather at the high rock!" Sunstar screeched.

Redkit, Willowkit, and Spottedkit bounced out of the crowded nursery and bounded into the clearing.

"Redkit, Willowkit, and Spottedkit. Step forward." Sunstar purred.

Gingerly the 3 kits leaped on to the highrock.

"Redkit. You have a boundless energy and I know you will make a great warrior. Your mentor will be …..drum roll… Thrushpelt! He will teach you to use your energy for the best." Thrushpelt looked ready to burst with happiness.

"Willowkit. I know you are a thinker. Your mentor will be Mousefur! She will teach you "

"Spottedkit. You have shown a great interest in Featherwhisker and his job. You will be a medicine cat. Your mentor will be Featherwhisker."

"Redpaw! Redpaw! Willowpaw! Willowpaw! Spottedpaw! Spottedpaw!" The clan cheered loudly. Redpaw felt just about ready to burst with excitement. Adderfang and Swiftbreeze looked ready to burst with pride at their kits.

"Come on Redpaw!" Thrushpelt called.

"So today we will work on some stalking techniques. Now the first thing you must remember is to keep your weight always on your hind paws so your prey won't sense you vibrations in the ground." Thrushpelt said as they were strolling quietly through the forest filled with the peaceful chirping of birds.

"Shhh." Thrushpelt churred. "See that mouse." Thrushpelt pointed with his tail.

"Yeah!" Redpaw whispered.

Silently Redpaw prowled through the winding path of the forest, being careful to keep his weight on his back legs. Soon he got close enough to pounce. He made his move. Bunching up his legs, he leaped into the chilly air, sailing through the air, flying over the mouse. With a thump Redpaw glided right into an ancient oak tree. _Too far. Way too far._ Redpaw chided to himself. His mistake rang in his head in more than one way. Redpaw's head throbbed. His skull bounced around in his head, and a weird ringing noise echoed and resonated in his pulsing head.

"Okay. We should probably get back to the camp and see Featherwhisker." Thrushpelt murmured anxiously.

"Yeahh." Redpaw trailed off. He was starting to feel slightly dizzy.

Thrushpelt expertly led them through the cool forest filled with colorful leaves and autumn scents. With a thud Redpaw dropped to the ground. He looked like an unmoving, tortoiseshell-and-red lump of fur or a red rock standing in the middle of the forest.

Gently Thrushpelt gathered his unconscious apprentice in his jaws and with a grunt hefted the sturdy tom. Running at a steady pace Thrushpelt raced back to the camp.

"What's going on Thrushpelt?" Mousefur queried.

"MmmmM." Was all that the dark gray tom could manage to get out.

"Something's wrong with Redpaw!" Mousefur exclaimed.

They followed him back to camp where they were greeted by Featherwhisker.

"What's wrong with Redpaw?" Spottedpaw asked worriedly.

"He just looks unconscious." Featherwhisker naturally said.

Gently Featherwhisker dragged the unconscious tom to the aromatic medicine cat's den. Crestfallen, Thrushpelt headed off to the warriors den. With a thud he fell to the dusty floor of the empty warriors den. He fell into a troubled and dreamless sleep.

Carefully, Spottedpaw grabbed some herbs and set them down in front of Featherwhisker. The medicine cat snatched the herbs up and with a sigh and prodded Redpaw.

"You need to eat these herbs." The gray tom firmly told Redpaw as he was mixing the herbs into a poultice.

"Okay." Redpaw weakly croaked out.

Once the medicine cat finished mixing the herbs he set them carefully in the injured apprentice's jaws. With a dramatic swallow redpaw swallowed the herbs. The herbs tasted like a sick mouses' dung mixed with part of a fox's bile and badger fur all in one.

"What happened?!" Swiftbreeze roared. She was as fierce as a lion when her kit got hurt.

"He's just a bit unconscious." Featherwhisker calmly retorted.

"What?" Swiftbreeze asked tentatively.

"He hit his head pretty hard." Featherwhisker said.

"Okay….." Swiftbreeze sounded uncertain.

After Swiftbreeze left Redpaw fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Redpaw blearily blinked open his eyes. He was is a den filled with herbs. Swiftbreeze and Spottedpaw were hovering over him. Featherwhisker was busy sorting herbs. "Featherwhisker! He's awake!"

Swiftbreeze glanced at him with worry and hope in her eyes. Spottedpaw's amber eyes were gleaming. "I knew you would get better!" Blearily he stretched out each leg and gingerly stood up. Adderfang rushed in. "Redpaw we were so worried about you," Swiftbreeze mewed at last. Her amber eyes shone though, and Redpaw knew she was more worried than she let on.

Featherwhisker ambled over to see him. "Give the apprentice some space." Meticulously Featherwhisker prodded his wounds and forced some thyme down his throat. Thrushpelt came to visit Redpaw, purring loudly. His purr sounded more like a rumbling growl, but Redpaw distinguished the two. "Thrushpelt," he croaked weakly at his mentor. Featherwhisker shooed all the visitors out.

"Featherwhisker, when will I be able to train again?"

"One more night," Featherwhisker said.

Redpaw drifted back into a dreamless sleep. When he woke up the sun was just peeking out at the dawn cloud scattered across the sky. Propping himself up on his paws, he stared in wonder at the beautiful sky. In the forest, he heard birds chirping and singing nonsensical things. Trying to be as quiet as he could, he stepped out to the dirtplace tunnel. A twig snapped under his paws, giving him away. Bluefur, who was on guard, whirled around. Redpaw ran this time as fast as he could, not bothering to be stealthy. He tumbled into the dirtplace tunnel. It stank. He heard a cat's light pawsteps behind him. Whippping around he saw wide blue eyes staring at him. It was Brindlepaw. She looked bashful.

"Brindlepaw?"

"Yes," she let out timidly.

"Why did you follow me?"

"I saw you leave the camp. I wondered where you were going," she mumbled. Redpaw began walking again to the forest. Brindlepaw wandered off to the apprentices' den. _She's so annoying, how she follows me around all the time._ The forest was eerily silent at night. No birds were chirping or the fresh scuttling sound of prey. Everything was sleeping. Redpaw trailed silently through the forest. A lone mouse scampered out of the red and gold leaves littering the forest floor. A quiet wind swept through the dry and brittle forest leaves, rattling the deadened leaves on the branches. Slowly he crept up to the unaware mouse, his tail erect and his haunches bunched. He prepared to leap. Bunching up his muscles, Redpaw sprang. Accidentally, he rustled the leaves, allowing the mouse to know he was there. By then, it was too late, though. Landing squarely on the mouse's neck Redpaw made a quick kill, nipping the mouse's neck. The smell of the prey was enticing. Redpaw was tempted to eat it.

 _No. That would be breaking the warrior code._


End file.
